


John

by TrekFaerie



Series: Spaghetti Threesomes [6]
Category: Django Unchained (2012)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekFaerie/pseuds/TrekFaerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the spring of 1860, Hildy goes into labor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John

Hildy went into labor in the spring of 1860, when the rain stopped falling and the wildflowers started growing out of the cracks in the house's foundation. They had managed to secure the services of a local midwife and thus left the ladies to their traditional duties while they, the men, did their own-- namely, worrying.

Schultz felt rather optimistic about things; they were in a better state than they were a year ago, when their only chance of navigating the birth successfully counted on his less-than-stellar grasp of rumiant anatomy.

Django felt slightly less so. He didn't like the feeling that everything was out of his hands, that there was little to nothing he could do to affect the outcome by now. Every time he heard Hildy cry out upstairs, he had to dig his fingers in the kitchen table to keep from jumping up and running off to her rescue. There wasn't anything to rescue her from, and that frustrated him a little.

Schultz seemed to realize that and tried to occupy Django with conversation. "It's always worse the first time, I've found," he said. "I'm sure that once you two get some more experience with it, you will both be naturals!"

"You got any kids, King?"

He shook his head. "Never had the time," he said, a bit too cryptically for Django's taste. "I did have a hand in raising a nephew, however. Wonderful boy. I believe he's a lawyer in Munich, now."

Django didn't know where that was, so he just made a quiet little noise of affirmation. Minutes passed with the only noise being Hildy upstairs and the neighborhood kids playing outside.

"You know, Django," Schultz said with a little smile, "it is considered traditional for a father-to-be to share a box of cigars with all the other men."

"You know I ain't got any."

"Oh, don't worry, I always tend to think ahead." He reached into the pocket of his trousers and took out two cigars, wrapped in thick paper. "They're from Havana. I'd be much appreciative if you didn't ask any more questions about them."

It was much easier to relax with the smoke in his lungs, and Schultz's fingers tracing patterns on the back of his hand.

 

Hildy didn't mind the pain. It was still pain, yes, more pain than she had ever felt in her entire life; but, this pain was for her, and for her child, not because anybody else wanted to see her in pain. It was pain that she wanted, and pain that she put herself through. There was a sweetness to it that nobody could take away from her, and when the screaming bundle of blood and blanket was brought to her breast, the years of chains and whips seemed so far behind her.

 

The midwife, a little thing hardly a few years older than Hildy, was the one to call them up. "She fell 'sleep real quick," she said, handing a bundle off to Django. "But that's normal; she did real good."

Ten fingers, ten toes. Django's chin and ears, but Hildy's everything else-- thank God for that. Dark skin and dark, dark eyes. A boy. His son.

Three minutes later, Schultz would gently remind him that he still had to breathe, but he was too far beyond that, now.

"She named him 'fore she went out," the midwife said.

"What did she choose?" Schultz asked, because Django was much too caught up to do so.

"John. John von Shaft."

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me this took forever but I have basically been dead this is probably terrible but don't worry the next three installments are going to be porn


End file.
